


Get Your Head Out Of The Clouds, Cloud!

by Neorulez



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: This is just a story centered around Cloud. Contains all genres and rating may go up!
Kudos: 5





	Get Your Head Out Of The Clouds, Cloud!

She was weird one. Cloud didn't understand Aerith at all. She did things so unexpectedly, and she made him rather comfortable, not in a bad way, but in a way where things became socially awkward. Cloud never was very sociable, much less ever considered having friends. He didn't even understand why Aerith bothered trying to hang out with him. He had one job to do protect Aerith and that is it. He had no intentions of pursuing any kind of relationships with her. Cloud didn't want to be her friend. He even told Aerith this but did she listen? Hell no! She never listened! Aerith did whatever she want, when she wanted!

"We are going to be best of friends," She persisted one day as they were walking through sector 5 slums. Cloud rolled his eyes in response to this. "Right Cloud?" She got all up in Clour's personal space as she gave him this look that made the blonde too hard to resist.

"Uh sure," muttered Cloud, hoping with this response the brunette would get out of his personal space. 

Unfortunately for Cloud, she only got closer to him, which only made him even more uncomfortable.

"Oh Cloud, you gotta loosen up some!" Aerith proclaimed with a serious look plastered across her face.

"Will you please stop getting so close to me, it is very uncomfortable…" Cloud grumbled.

"Don't be like that Cloud, you are my soldier after all you have to protect me so I have to be in close proximity of you at all times!" Aerith declared in her own logic.


End file.
